Anormal
by Dark-Bride
Summary: OURO no VI Chall DG do fórum 6V. "Fazia alguns meses que estavam juntos tentando – tentando manter aquele relacionamento estranho, que não podia ser rotulado como namoro ou qualquer coisa normal que duas pessoas normais costumam ter."


**N/A:** ficlet que ganhou OURO no VI Chall DG do fórum 6V :D morri de felicidade!

Primeira vez que participo de um chall x.x sahuihsiauhsa espero que gostem!

* * *

~*~

**Anormal**

- Você está sempre dizendo essas coisas – disse desabafou Draco, num tom baixo e reprimido, parando no meio da subida na escadaria e soltando sua a mão dela. Percebeu que ele estava tentando não ser rude ou começar uma briga.

- Que coisas? – você perguntou, tentando bancar a inocente, subindo um degrau e ficando dois acima dele.

- Dizendo que eu não gosto o suficiente – ele encarou seus olhos. – Que eu não me importo o suficiente.

Você mordeu a língua dentro da boca, irritando-se com o loiro. Também não queria começar uma briga, então conteve as respostas rápidas e ríspidas que vieram em sua mente. Fazia alguns meses que estavam juntos tentando – tentando manter aquele relacionamento estranho, que não podia ser rotulado como namoro ou qualquer coisa normal que duas pessoas normais costumam ter.

Já era noite, você e ele tinham acabado de cruzar um parque em uma Londres fria, após jantar em um restaurante trouxa, indo em direção ao apartamento de Draco. Estava no final do outono e ambos trajavam casacos e cachecóis. Draco colocou as mãos no bolso, esperando você dizer algo. Sentindo-se contrariada, você apenas cruzou os braços.

- Eu não disse nada sobre _isso_ – você falou, no intuito de terminar o assunto.

- Sim, você disse – insistiu Draco. – Eu to estouestou cansado, Ginny. Cansado de ouvir você dizendo essas coisas.

Você prendeu a respiração, sentido as coisas ficarem piores.

- Não quero que você pense essas coisas sobre mim. Não quero que você fique comigo pensando que eu _gosto menos_.

Ele bufou e olhou ao redor. Você encarou o chão e mordeu o lábio, já arrependida do comentário breve que tinha feito alguns minutos atrás. Silêncio. Mas você realmente achava que Draco não podia – não conseguia – gostar tanto assim de você. Ele era tão diferente dos outros namorados que tivera. Agia diferente. Não era romântico, não ficava grudado, não dizia coisas fofas. Não que você se importasse com isso, já estava velha para algumas dessas coisasalguns desses romantismos, mas se sentia-se insegura com ele boa parte do tempo. Talvez pelo simples fato dele ser _o Malfoy_... Sentia como se ele pudesse evaporar um dia de repente, sem dizer nada, apenas ir embora e a deixdeixá-laar.

- Eu só disse que – você tentou, com a voz fraca – que se eu desaparecesse de repente da sua vida, você não viria atrás de mim.  
Sentiu o peito apertar com suas próprias palavras. Porque você sabia – e não admitia em voz alta – que sentiria a falta de Draco caso ele desaparecesse. Mas achava quese fosse ao contrário, ele não sentiria a sua.

O loiro balançou a cabeça.

- Você não entende? – perguntou. – As coisas mudaram agora.

Calada e confusa, esperou ele continuar. Draco subiu um degrau, aproximando-se.

- Eu amo você agora, Ginny – disse ele, com a voz pesada, como se tivesse dificuldades em se expressar.

Você sentiu o corpo paralisar imediatamente. Piscou duas vezes, encarando os olhos cinza dele, sentido os seus ficarem molhados.

- Não trocaria você por ninguém, mesmo se eu pudesse.

Entreabriu a boca, sem saber exatamente o que dizer – o que responder – sentindo seus músculos congelarem de frio e choque ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu não quero outra garota – continuou ele.

Seus olhos se encheram mais ainda de lágrimas e então você resolveu abaixar o rosto. Não esperava aquilo dele. Por vários momentos, em todos esses meses, inclusive alguns segundos atrás, achou que você e Draco simplesmente terminariam sem nunca conseguir ter algo consistente. Nunca esperou ouvir aquilo.

Draco subiu mais um degrau.

- Eu sinto sua falta quando você desce para comprar café no mercado – ele sussurrou risonho.

Você sorriu fracamente. Sentindo vergonha das lágrimas, passou a mão nos olhos. Draco levantou seu queixo. Encarou os olhos dele – estavam pacíficos. Ele tinha um sorriso calmo no rosto. Você respirou fundo, ainda muito envergonhada e sem conseguir dizer nada.

Ele subiu outro degrau, finalmente chegando onde você estava. Beijou sua testa, passando um braço pelas suas costas.

- Vamos pra casa – sussurrou ele.

E quando voltaram a caminhar, sentindo-se mais leves que uma pluma, tiveram certeza que as estrelas no céu brilhavam mais forte que antes e que dali em diante seria assim sempre.

* * *

**N/A:** o tema do chall é fim de ciclo! eu resolvi fazer o fim de uma fase do relacionamento deles, partindo para outra ^^

ainda estou chocada com o Ouro! D:

brigada Kolly que betou,

brigada Diana que mestrou,

brigada boyfriend que me inspirou pra escrever a fic,

brigada todas meninas gatas e amores da sessão 6V!

reviews? :D

beijão!


End file.
